An Alternate Reality
by xXrainBOWbirdieXx
Summary: What if Amy HADN'T gotten pregnant at band camp? Would she and Ricky have still fallen in love? What happened to Ben? Adrian? Starting during her sophomore year at Grant High, we take a look at what life might have been like for a Miss Amy Juergens if this alternate reality WAS reality...
1. Was It Meant To Be?

CHAPTER 1

The first day of her sophomore year she met this really amazing guy named Ricky in her gym class. Every day that he was in P.E. she could not stop looking at him. He had very buff arms and a big butt. During her lunch period she would talk to her friends about what she saw in her gym class that day. If he ever said one word to her, everyone would know. Then the day came when he wasn't in P.E. for an ENTIRE QUARTER. It was one of the most depressing times of Amy's life. After that quarter, they came back. Then, someone else caught her eye. It was Ricky's friend, Ben. She will never forget the day that Ben stared at her and smiled. She got goose bumps all over her body and could not stop staring back at him. Once she was done with sophomore year, she was very upset. It was her last chance for her to date one of them before they left to live their own lives outside GHS.

Summer passed by and she hadn't seen them once. Not one little glimpse. One day, she was at the movie theater walking to buy a ticket. All of the sudden, she bumped in a stranger and fell into their arms. She looked up to see who it was, and it was Ricky! Because of the lights in the movie theater, her eyes glistened while she was staring at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Amy thanked him for saving her life, and from humiliation. She begged him to let her buy him his movie ticket, and they went to the movies together.

They became very good friends, and in a couple of weeks there was Homecoming. He asked her to go with him as friends, and of course she said, "Yes!" She wore the cutest black, sparkly, strapless dress, and he wore a very handsome black suit. They danced the night away. It was time to go, and just when Amy was about to enter the car, Ricky said, "I had a really great time," to her. Amy racked up all the courage she'd been saving and pulled him down to her height so she could plant one on him. After that night they ended going out for two months. They were the cutest couple in Grant High School without a doubt.

One day they decided that they were sick and tired of going to the movie theater, so Ricky invited Amy to his house to hang out with him and Ben. Jack, their other friend, wasn't there because he was at football practice. Ricky went to go fetch some popcorn. Amy and Ben were talking and then he said a joke that made her laugh. Right when he said that joke, she had a peanut in her mouth and she started to choke. She could not breathe! Ben called Ricky over but it would take him too much time for him to reach them. Because Ben was also a lifeguard and knew how to perform CPR, he decided to do it himself. Ricky entered the room to see his own friend bending over to give CPR to his girlfriend. He stared yelling at his friend, "OMG, why are you kissing her?" Ben told him that she could not breathe. Ricky said, "Well why didn't you call and wait for me to come down right away?"

Ben told him, "If you even did come who knows if it would be too late." They were yelling at each other until poor Amy, who was lying on the floor, unable to breathe, started jerking in spasms. They remembered about her and Ricky performed the rest of the CPR. Amy was saved.

Months passed while they had been going out. It was a week before February fourteenth, and that meant Valentine's Day was coming up, so Ricky and Amy decided to have a double date with Ricky's friend, Ben, and his friend. They went to a very fancy restaurant in Malibu. Ricky and Ben's friend went to the bathroom. Once the two of them left Ben started talking to Amy, and he stared flirting with her. The two came back and Amy was confused because she had mixed feelings. She didn't know who she liked more, Ben or Ricky? Soon, there was going to be prom, and she had to get things straight before then.

One fine and lovely Saturday in March, Amy was at the movie theater by herself in a line to buy popcorn. All of the sudden, in the corner of her eye, Amy saw Ben choking on popcorn. Amy knew how to perform the Heimlich maneuver, so she performed it and Ben lived. Then he told her that he owes her. He later asked her what movie she was going to go see. They found out that they where going to see the same movie. They decided that they would go see the movie together. Ben would not let Amy go until he bought her ice cream in return for saving his life, so they went to Cold Stone. Ben started to lean closer to Amy, he was close to kissing her. Right then and there Amy figured out that she did not like him _that_ way. As he leaned in, she put her hands up and told him, "I have another man in my life, you know, _your_ friend." They decided not to tell anyone what happened and to be just friends. She and Ricky would go to prom together. After that, Amy realized that she only had a couple more months, before Ricky was going to graduate.

At the graduation, she started crying, because she knew that it was going to be different, and a little bit more difficult for them to be together, even if he was going to school close to her.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! I'm already working on Chapter 2...but I want some reviews so I have more ideas for it and can improve! :D**


	2. Reunited with Friends

CHAPTER 2

Amy's senior year was good, but wasn't as fun as her junior year. On weekends she got to see her boyfriend, but the days she did not share with him were long and boring. Since he went to school nearby Grant High School, their relationship was not as affected.

Amy graduated her senior year. She was going to NYU next year. That meant that she would be far away from Ricky. Her freshman year of college was even worse than her senior year of high school. The cute guys on campus with big butts like Ricky's also made it even harder for her. She cried a lot and missed him. It was just too hard, and she decided it would be best if she broke up with him. It was one of the hardest things she had to do in her life, but the distance made it so difficult for them to be together. Her sophomore year just wasn't the same without Ricky.

Time passed and Amy knew her life was never going to be the same. One day, she was walking down Times Square, and saw someone familiar in the corner of her eye. She turned around, and there he was. Finally, there was a familiar face. It was Ben. She was going to go say hi to him until all of the sudden, there was a girl walking toward him. She had dark luscious hair and probably the most amazing outfit Amy ever saw. Amy stared at them with envy. Even though she could not see the girl's face, she looked familiar. She did not know what to do. Should she still walk to him and say hi, or should she turn around and walk away, as if this encounter never happened. She started contemplating these thoughts, and she thought, "Why not go say hi to him? We are just friends." She started walking and when she was just three feet away from them, the dark-haired goddess kissed Ben. Amy started getting a lump in her throat. She turned around as quickly as possible, hoping that he did not see her. Just as she started walking, she heard a familiar voice call her, "OMG, Amy! I haven't seen you forever!" She froze and slowly turned around to see Ben, but also the dark-haired goddess standing next to him. She looked at the girl and realized that it was someone she knew. That someone was her old friend from sophomore year of high school. The dark-haired goddess that had just put their perfectly glossed lips on her old form of interest, and the one that Amy envied, was Adrian. They said hi to each other. Amy's "hi" was a very sarcastic one. She did not want to say hi, she just wanted to go home and crawl in bed and cry herself to sleep. She was not happy to see them. She was not mad at them for being together. She just wished that she could be like Adrian, with a guy she loved, and be happy. She also was just jealous of Adrian to be dating Ben. She missed the times she had with her friends, especially Ricky. She realized that when she saw Ben she was so excited to see him because she needed Ricky in her life. After that encounter, she went back to her dorm room and googled how she could transfer schools.

She hung out with Adrian and Ben a lot. They talked a lot about their good old times at GHS. She also found out that they have been dating for two years. The news was shocking for her to hear anyone to be dating so long. They ended up becoming best friends. Her sophomore year ended.

One day, the day she was hoping for came true. She got a letter that said she was going to be able to transfer to UCLA. She was so excited to go back closer to home. She was also upset that she was going to be farther away from Adrian and Ben, but she remembered that her old friend Grace went to UCLA. She quickly turned her phone on and called her friend. They talked and asked Grace if she had a roommate. To Amy's relief, Grace did not. She was so excited to go to UCLA and to know a friend that she could stay with.

After sophomore year ended, and she had fun during her summer break, it was time for her to start a new life in a new school, sharing a room with her old best friend. Life could not get any better than this. After a long trip, she quickly went to find her dorm. She opened the door and there was Grace. They talked for a long time and Amy told Grace about whom Adrian was dating. Grace could not believe that Adrian was dating Ben. One week passed, and it seemed like a sleepover every day. Then, one day, someone knocked on the door. Grace went to go and see who it was. Amy heard a man say, "Love you babe." After she heard that she was angry that Grace did not tell her everything. The guy entered their room, and after a few minutes Amy recognized who it was. It was Jack. She was shocked, and surprised. She even started laughing. Grace and Jack just stared at her. Grace asked her, "What's so funny?" While she was laughing, Amy answered, "I never thought that I would see the day when my two best friends from sophomore year would _both_ be dating one of our guys friends years later! And I would not be dating one at all." After she said that statement she started sobbing, remembering how much she had thought that she would be the one with Ricky for the rest of her life. What she dreamt happening was not coming true. She felt so unachieved after that. Though, she was so happy for her friend. Grace apologized that she did not tell her that information. She was going to, but she thought that even if she did tell her, she would not believe it. A week went by, and Jack stayed at their dorm because he had no where else to go. This was another piece of information that Amy wished Grace had told her earlier, but Grace was just so excited for Amy to come that she did not want to spoil her chance of having Amy be her roommate. They did plan to have it that way since they were younger, to share a dorm. She had fun that year, but it was also busy with a lot of studying. She finished her junior year and then she had one more year left. She still was undecided on what she should do with her life.

* * *

**Hope you guys like where it's going! Thanks for the nice reviews. I think I'm starting to see where I'm heading with this now. Open for suggestions and critique! xoxo**


	3. What Went Wrong?

CHAPTER 3

Grace and Amy decided to go on a trip to Europe, which lasted twenty days. It was very tiring, but cool. They wanted to invite their good friend, Adrian, but she told them that she was too busy. She told them that she could not tell them what she was doing, but they would probably find out after their trip why. They had so much fun, and they could not believe that they only had one more month until they will start their senior year of college. Once they came back, they got a letter with their address written in the fanciest handwriting. They opened the envelope to see an invitation to a wedding. It was Adrian and Ben's wedding! The wedding was going to be during the July after they graduated. They were so happy to hear the news. They noticed a letter attached to the invitation.

_My dear friends Grace and Amy,_

_I would like to ask if the two of you would like to be my bridesmaids. Well, actually, I would also like to ask if Amy would have the honor of being the 2nd maid of Honor, because my friend Katie, who is the first maid of Honor, is already married. Please call me once you get this and let me know if you can come!_

_Sincerely,_

_Adrian_

They were excited to go to a wedding, but being bridesmaids as well made it even more exhilarating! They also realized why Adrian could not come with them on the trip. She was too busy planning the wedding.

Their senior year was the busiest by far. They had to go to New York to get their dresses fitted. Also, Grace was on a mission in finding Amy a date. Around January, Amy remembered that Ricky was probably going to the wedding and decided to call him. When she called him, she figured out that the number that she thought was his was not his anymore, but some weird, old, Russian lady's. Amy kept asking people until one day Jack told her where his dorm was. She took a road trip that Saturday to Ricky's and by the time she got there it was ten o'clock at night. She still decided to knock on the door. She did not go all this way to leave so easily. She started getting butterflies once the door was opening.

Once the door was fully opened she was confused. It was a girl that was wearing an oversized guy's button down shirt. She still decided to ask, "Does Ricky live here?"

The girl told her, "Yah, he's just taking a shower."

Now Amy started to get mad, but she had to keep it together. She told the girl, "Oh, well my name is Amy, and if you could give him this note that has my phone number that would be great."

The girl interrupted her, "OMG, Amy, don't you remember me. I was your friend kinda when you were a sophomore. I have heard so much about you."

"Well if you could just give him the note, I'll be leaving now. It's getting late."

And with that, Amy left. Once her she was outside, she started sobbing. Why couldn't there be a happy ending? Why couldn't she be with Ricky? Amy went back to her dorm and cried herself to sleep. Even when Grace tried everything to comfort her, she still cried her heart out. She had hoped that he might still call her.

A month passed and he did not even call once to say hello. She was angry at him for being such a jerk. Not even saying "Hello" or "How are you doing?" Grace gave her the biggest pep talk. She told her, "You do not need a guy like_ that _in your life. You deserve way better than that. Yes, you do! And I have the best idea to solve that problem. Let's go to a party and meet some guys for you!"

Amy decided that she had nothing better to do and went. They ended up going to about fifty parties. They went to frat parties, birthday parties, and even the ones that no one knows who the host of the party was in the first place. Amy did meet a lot of cute guys but none of them were just as good for her as Ricky was. After all of the partying, the year went by so quickly and they graduated.

A week before the wedding, Amy and Grace went to New York. They decided to leave earlier in order to do some shopping and explore the city. The day before the wedding was the rehearsal. Amy decided to get some more sleep, so Grace decided to run a few errands before the rehearsal. It was one hour before the rehearsal started and Amy left the house, got a taxi, and ended up being stuck in traffic. She was so far away as the result of being stuck in traffic that she called and told them to go on with the rehearsal and she probably would not make it. Adrian told her it was okay and that she did not have to go. She could just relax. Amy took her advice, left the taxi, and walked into the nearest bar.

* * *

**Phew! I just kept on writing guys (:**  
**I actually finished the NEXT TWO chapters as well! But I'm probably still gonna go back and edit 'em. **  
**Before I post, I WANT MORE REVIEWS! It'd be nice to know that more than, like, 2 people care about my story :( Plus, I got some good ideas from a past reviewer! Thanks guys xoxo**


End file.
